Final Moments
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: Courtney hated Harold for what he did, even if he tried to apologize. Then one day at the Playa De Losers, she hurts Harold's feelings. Then, something very tragic happens to Harold, and Courtney feels the worst feeling she's ever had in her life.
1. The Darker Side

** Chapter 1. " The Darker Side"**

Playa De Losers had become a second home to the 22 teen contestants, and the Total Drama Island season 1 winner, Owen, was enjoying it more than anyone. He was at the buffet, chowing down.

It had been 3 weeks since Owen had won. The campers were all having a chance to relax before heading home.

Noah was reading a book in the poolside, Katie and Sadie were staring at Justin, much to his annoyance. Gwen, Trent, Cody, Lindsay, and Tyler were all hanging around the pool. Harold was running from a very angry Courtney, Duncan was laughing, Eva and Izzy were watching Owen. DJ, Beth, and Ezekiel were relaxing in chairs. Leshawna was laughing at Heather's bald head, whilst Geoff and Bridgette were making out.

"**YOU ARE SO FREAKIN DEAD, YOU LITTLE DWEEB!"** yelled Courtney, gaining everyone's attention.

"Harshness," said Geoff, who had been distracted from kissing Bridgette.

Harold looked scared for his life, as Courtney punched him in the face.

Tyler and DJ were about to hold her back, but she started yelling again.

"**IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I LOST! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I DONT HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS! YOU HEARTLESS, OUTCAST, UNLOVED, DISGUSTING, CREEPY REJECT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO FREAKIN DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS, YOU ARE LAME!YOU'LL NEVER BE WANTED!!!!!!!!!"**

Everyone's mouths hung open. Even Heather was shocked. Chris and Chef, too.

Harold looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Courtney..."he mumbled as he ran off somewhere. Nearly everyone glared at her.

Cody spoke up," You hurt him!"

Bridgette was just as angry. "Not cool, Courtney." Courtney looked shocked now.

"He cheated me off! How could you not be mad!" Courtney said.

Everyone continued to glare at her. She stormed off.

And for the rest of the night, no one saw or heard from Harold.


	2. Harold

**Chapter 2."Harold..."**

The next morning, Harold woke up early and went to the breakfast table. To his surprise, Cody,Tyler,Noah,DJ,Bridgette,Gwen, and Beth were already there.

"Hey Harold, are you okay?" asked DJ, pouring a bowl of cerial.

"Yeah, it's nothing big. Really."he replied, but there was hint of doubt in his voice.

"Dude, are you sure?" asked Cody.

"Yes, Gosh!" he snapped, but then he looked down.

"Dude, don't listen to Courtney."said Tyler. Harold shook his head.

"She told Leshawna that I was secretly flirting with Heather, and Heather backed it up. Leshawna dumped me..." Harold sighed. Then he picked up a piece of paper and started writing something. He laid it on the table, and got up to get a drink. Suddenly he started breathing funny. Bridgette told him to calm down.

"Okay.."he mumbled, but then it got worse. Suddenly he was on the ground twitching madly and gasping for air.

"OH MY GOD! HAROLD!" yelled Bridgette.

"He needs an inhaler!" said Noah. He looked for one, while Gwen and Bridgette called 911.

Harold was turning pale.

"HAROLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bridgette.

Suddenly, Duncan burst in the room.

"Is Courtney chasing that dweeb again?" he asked, then he saw Harold. He quickly ran to get the others.

" Can't we do something?" asked Tyler, who was gripping onto DJ's arm. Beth was sobbing on Cody's shoulder, whilst Gwen and Bridgette were trying to help him. Noah was still looking for an inhaler.

Then, the worst happened. Harold stopped twitching. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. By this time, all 22 campers were in the room, except for one. Soon, the paramedics arrived.

"He's dead." said one of them, looking down.

Harold was dead. And Courtney was outside the room listening, and upon hearing the news she ran off to be alone.


	3. The End

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! This is the last chapter, but don't worry, I'll have a new story out soon. Very soon.**

**Chapter 3."The End"**

Courtney was outside, crying.

"The last thing I said to him....."she cried, as she buried her face in her arms. "I can't stand it!"

Suddenly she heard voices in the back of her head.

_"Why'd you tell him to die?Why,Courtney?"_ That voice sounded like Bridgette's.

_"It's all your fault!"_ That was clearly Leshawna.

_"Princess, I think you should come back inside..."_ That sounded like Duncan, in fact it was Duncan, who had came and sat down beside Courtney.

"How ya doing?" he asked. She simply shook her head and looked down. Then she turned to face Duncan and screamed. It wasn't Duncan. It was a skeleton that was smiling at her, and the skeleton was similar to Harold.

"You killed me,Courtneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" it shrieked, and Courtney screamed, then saw a plain white wall.

She had woken up.

"Just a dream...?" she said, then smiled in relief. "I know what I have to do."

Even though it was the middle of the night, she ran to Harold's room. She jumped on his bed and woke him, then hugged him tightly.

"Harold, I'm so sorry I was mean to you..."she cried on his chest. The commotion awoke half the hotel, and Duncan was smirking at the door.

"Well,well,well, Courtney and Harold in bed together." he said.

"You are such a pig,"Courtney replied, then got up to give him a kiss.

Harold stood up and walked over to them.

He finally felt like he belonged.

**END.**


End file.
